Let The Songbirds Sing
by Alexoxo97
Summary: Alex Thompson is a talented young singer who has been chosen for the job of her dreams, opening for her idol, FKA Twigs! But will she be able to keep her cool when she meets her celebrity crush, Rob Pattinson? And could her dreams come true as his green eyes burn into hers, while he offers his heart to her? Or could it just be too good to be true...
1. Chapter 1

_**Let The Songbirds Sing**_

I walked off the plane in London, flanked by an entourage of security personnel. I was both nervous and excited. I couldn't believe that I'd auditioned to be the opening act for FKA Twig's world tour, and I'd been chosen. I took a deep breath as I was ushered through the airport. Paparazzi followed, and I hid my face from the flashes of their cameras. They shouted questions at me, and there was nothing I wanted to say to them.

"Miss Thompson! Have you ever meet Twigs?"

"Alex! One moment for a picture please?"

"Hey! Are you good enough to be opening for FKA Twigs?"

It was the first time I'd been subjected to the harshness of the celebrity life, and I hadn't sung a note in public yet. Growing up in country Australia made it difficult to reach this level without being immensely talented. Melbourne was as far as I had gotten, auditioning for those TV singing shows, and making it as far as boot camp. But it seemed that Twigs had seen something in me, some kind of potential that the judges on those shows hadn't. I didn't go without support; my Dad, John, and step Mum, Carly, as well as my older brother, Trey, all supported me, and they all had faith in me. My real mother had died of lung cancer when I was a teenager, so it felt like it was my duty to succeed, to make her proud.

I was pushed into a black van and the paparazzi were left behind. The driver smiled at me through the rear-view mirror.

"So you're the up and coming superstar Twigs has been gushing about?" He asked. She had? Jesus, I didn't think I was anything but ordinary.

"Well I… I guess…" I said. My Australian accent caught the attention of the man in the passenger seat, and he turned and grinned.

"Hello Alex, I'm Timothy. I'm your manager and personal assistant. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way." I couldn't help smile back at him.

"Nice to meet you Timothy, thank you… I have no idea what I'm doing…" I confessed and he chuckled.

"Alex, you're only 24 and new to all this… No one blames you at all…"

"So um… Where are we going?" I asked innocently.

"We're going to take you to meet Tahliah and Robert of course…" the driver said and I sucked in a deep breath. Robert Pattinson. Tahliah's fiancée… The Twilight Robert Pattinson. I'd had a crush on him since I laid eyes on the first movie. His green eyes burn into you as you… Whoops, distracted. I blinked as I came back to reality.

"R-Robert is going to be there as well?" I stuttered softly and Tim smiled softly at me.

"Of course, he's just as excited to meet you… He watched your audition and thinks you have great potential." I blink at him. What? Rob thinks I have potential? Can't be that bad then… I shifted in my seat as I looked out the window. We're driven over Westminster Bridge, the river Thames flowing gallantly beneath. Big Ben loomed ahead, being taller than expected.

"Don't be nervous Alex, I've worked with Tahliah before and she's a free soul, very enthusiastic…"

"I just don't want to let her down… What if it was a fluke and I'm not all that good?" I ask, not meeting Tim's eye.

"Oh pish posh… You're an amazing singer Alex… Don't let anyone tell you any different." Tim said and I smiles softly.

"Thank you Tim… Are you paid to say that?" Tim laughed.

"I'm paid to make you a star, but that comes along with it…" I smiled as the car pulled up in front of a hotel. I took a deep breath as the driver left his seat and came around to open my door. I smiled at him as Tim met me and followed me into the hotel. The hotel was so elegant, it's colour scheme being white and gold, with pillars connecting the floor to the ceiling, and a waterfall falling on the far wall, protected by a pane of glass. I was left near the couch as Tim went to gather the information needed from the front desk, and the nerves began to sink in. I could feel the sweat falling from my hairline and the driver chuckled as he came up behind me.

"Don't stress Al… They're normal people like you and me…"

"You know, I never caught your name…" I said quickly, changing the subject.

"The name's Charlie… Your trusty chauffeur…" I looked at him and smiled as much as I could manage. "Nice to meet you Charlie…" Just as he was about to answer, Tim summoned us and Charlie waved as I left him in the lobby. Tim stood beside me in the elevator and sensed my tension. "Alex, you're stressing over nothing." "It's not nothing Tim! They're famous!" I squeaked as we reached the right floor. I followed Tim to the right room and my heart stopped as he knocked on the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and there she stood, FKA Twigs. Her long black hair fell straight to her waist, covering the her bare back as she war a strapping, backless black casual dress that fell to the floor. Her vibrant red lips smiled and so did her brown eyes as soon as she recognised me.

"You must be Alex! Hi!" She said happily in her soft English voice. I smiled softly, her smile contagious.

"That's me…" I said, hiding the nervousness well, I was proud.

"Please come in… I can tell we're going to be the greatest of friends…" She confessed as she moved to let us in.

"Hello Tim, long time no see."

"Hello Tahliah, it's lovely to see you again." Tom said as we entered. The room was simple, gold and white lounge and connected kitchen, with a bathroom and bedroom coming off of the far wall. It was luxurious, don't get me wrong, but I would have thought that celebrities could afford a pent house suit, but I guess it just showed how down to Earth Tahliah and Rob were. Speaking of, Mr Robert Pattinson stood on the other side of the kitchen bench, chopping up some fruit. As I entered, he looked up from his task, and it was like nothing I'd ever felt. His face, as perfect as it was, stared at me with a soft look that melted me like butter. He smiled softly after his momentary surprise, and I had to look away before my look became a stare.

"Hello Alex…" Rob's accent hit me in a tonne of bricks, just as I imagined it would.

"Hello Rob…" I smiled back, and I saw his slight laugh as he heard my accent. Tahliah pulled me to the couch and I chuckled as she did.

"I'm so glad we found someone as talented as you Alex! We loved your tape!" She confessed and I blushed. "Well thanks…" I said softly and she kept my hand clasped in hers. I chuckled softly just as Rob brought the plate of fruit to the coffee table and sat beside Tahliah, his eyes never straying from me. I could see him trying to figure me out, but I kept focused on Tahliah.

"So tell us about you Alex…" Tahliah said as I felt Tim lean on the back of the couch.

"Well um… I was born in Victoria, Australia. I'm 24 years old and I have an older brother, who is an electrician by trade. My Dad is a doctor in our local town and my step Mum is a nurse. I finished high school with an ATAR of 85 and went to University to become a journalist and photographer, so that's what I've been doing up until I sent you the tape…" I took a deep breath as I finished my ramble of information and silence fell over the room.

"So you're a smart girl then…" Rob offered and I chuckled nervously.

"I guess you could say that," I said, as I looked him in the eye. His green eyes smiled and I had too look away. I mean, I was sure he was a great guy and all, but he was engaged, I didn't stand a chance.

"Do you write your own songs?" Tahliah asked and I nodded.

"I can, but I audition with covers," I said and she grinned.

"Well we're happy to have you here Alex…" She hugged me and I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to do this…" I whispered and I caught Rob's smile out of the corner of my eye.

"It's our pleasure honey…"

"Alex, Charlie had gathered your belongings and taken them next door to your room…" I smiled back at Tim.

"Thank you." Tahliah escorted me to the door.

"We'll come and see you later okay? I want your advice on costumes and everything…" I heard a chuckle come from the couch as Rob spoke up.

"You're done for now Alex…" He said and Tahliah shot him a scowl. I laughed.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can handle it…" I said, my wit finally making itself known to them both.

"Quick and witty… I like this one…" Rob said and I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later…" I said as Tim and I left. He handed me the card to my room and we both entered. It was exactly like Rob and Tahliah's, and I went to the window. The view was spectacular; Embankment sat directly across from us, the London eye making it's timely rounds with tourists excitedly seeing a similar view to mine. It was cloudy, but it didn't come as a surprise, my expectations of England's weather weren't all that high to be begin with.

"Alex…" I heard Tim say and I turned to look at him. "I know this is going to be odd for you…"

"I'm afraid Tim…" I confessed softly.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I've kind of just been thrown into this and there's a good chance I'll fail… I'm alone in this…" I said, getting emotional.

"Alex… you're not alone, you have me… And you saw how supportive Tahliah and Rob are. None of us are going to let you fail. I promise…" I smiled softly at him and he smiled back. "Now I'll let you unpack, I've got some things to discuss with Robert…" I nodded and ventured to the bedroom and went to sort my stuff out…


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock on the door as I sat on the couch that night. I had pulled out my guitar, but hadn't gotten around to playing it… I was too busy procrastinating, and I hadn't played since my Mum passed. I took a deep breath as I got up to answer the door. I held back a gasp as I saw Rob leaning against the doorframe, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hand.

"Hello there…" He smiled and I chuckled lightly.

"Hi…"

"I um… Brought a welcome to the tour gift…" He chuckled and lifted the bottle. I laughed and moved to let him in. He entered the room and I took a deep breath.

"Well thanks…" I said as I followed him in. He sat the bottle and glasses on the table and his eyes focused on the guitar leaning against the wall.

"Do you play?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Um yeah… I've played since I was 11… And piano since I was 9…" He grinned at me.

"Piano?" I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, not as good as you though…" I blurted out and instantly regretted it. Was I stupid? Most definitely. Much to my surprise, he laughed.

"I'll have to be the judge of that," He smiled and I went to join him on the couch. He shifted his focus to me and I instantly felt nervous after my second of bravery. "Would you like a drink?" I nodded and he smiled as he popped the champagne bottle.

"I thought it would be a bit less nerve racking for you if we got to know each other…" He said and I stared at him, then glowered softly.

"How did you know?" I asked as he handed me a glass. "Thank you."

"I'm pretty good at figuring people out… Although I'm finding it difficult with you…" He confessed and I took a sip. The champagne was beautifully sweet, a welcome taste in my mouth.

"You can always ask…" I said and he smiled.

"Why do you enjoy Tahliah's music?" He asked, his smile retracting slightly.

"I like how fearless she is, and how she doesn't worry about what anyone else thinks…" I looked down at the glass in my hands.

"You can be too you know…" He said and I chuckled.

"I don't think I can… I'm not brave enough…" I whispered and he lifted my chin with his finger, looking me in the eyes. It was the first time he'd touched me, and I could feel my heart race and electricity running through my veins.

"You are, you just don't know it yet…" He whispered back. I took a deep breath and his smile returned. He retracted his finger and I wondered if he felt what I did, but I doubted it.

"Did you really start acting for the girls?" He laughed at my question and shook his head.

"That was part of it… But I loved the feeling of being someone else for a while; you get tired of all the screaming and crying… I don't think I'm all that attractive really…" I chuckled, not agreeing with him.

"I don't think it's all about being attractive Rob… You're very well spoken…" I told him and he smiled as he had a drink.

"Yeah well… I don't think it was all about the words I spoke as Edward…" He said, staring down into his glass, swishing the champagne round in circles. Without thinking, I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Rob… Your loyal fans will follow you, not matter what role you take on… I know a lot of people who loved Water For Elephants, and The Rover… But Cosmopolis scared a couple of people…" I admitted and he chuckled.

"I hope you're right Alex," He confessed and I smiled softly.

"I happen to always be right…" I told him and he shook his head.

"I have a feeling you're not…" He challenged.

"You're wrong…" I said, and leaned against the couch. I finished my glass and poured another.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Rob asked, his smile fading.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What happened to your Mum, I mean you said you have a step Mum…" I took a deep breath and then cleared my throat.

"Well um… When I was about 13, my Mum got diagnosed with lung cancer… She promised me and my brother that it wasn't that big of a deal, that it would go away… But um… She got so sick, she started losing her hair and couldn't work anymore…" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I remember when Dad came home and told us that Mum had to stay in hospital for a while. It was then that I knew she wasn't going to come home again, and that scared me. I was so mad at her, mad at her for lying to us, but I was also mad at myself for not spending more time with her. It took me a while to go and visit her." Rob looked at me, a look in his eyes that apologized for asking, I continued anyway. "About a month after she was admitted, the doctors told us there was nothing they could do to help her and it was time for us to say goodbye…" My voice began to shake as I went on, and I felt Rob take my hand, reassuring me. "I-I was alone with her, and she told me it w-was her time. She took my hand a-and told me she was proud of us… And uh, that she'd always be there… N-No matter what happened… T-That's when… She left me…" Tears streamed down my face and suddenly my face was against his neck, his arms around me, his hand rubbing my back.

"Shhh… It's alright," he whispered, "She's always with you, looking over you."

"I-I need to make h-her proud…" I told him.

"You will, you already have… But don't worry, you will…" I sniffled softly and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. I was in the place I'd always dreamed of…


End file.
